


Family Feud

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gen, im screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: its what it says it isseriouslyim not lying





	

**Author's Note:**

> i watch this show when i get home and i kept thinking about this happening  
> enjoy~~

The game was down to the final round, Undead was down by one and NineLives had two strikes on the board.  
Steve stepped up to Deuce's podium, looking at his cards, "Something a horse would do for food."

Instantly Deuce was on the ground crying and screaming.  
"Fuck?" Steve said, "Is that on the board?" He turned to look at the board, Deuce crawling back to a standing position with the help of The Truth and B.LaY.

A red X and a buzzer.  
Deuce crumpled back to the floor.  
"Wait! Deuce, we still have a chance!" Gadjet yelled.  
"He's right! If Funny Man can't get this right then we'll win!" Jimmy Yuma shook his leader's shoulders, willing him to have courage and a little more strength to last the battle.

Deuce nodded and stood, legs wobbly.

Steve turned to the side for Hollywood Undead.  
"Funny Man, something a horse would do for food."

The air was thick with pressure and Funny's weed as the Mexican man thought.  
"Sit." He said.

Steve point at the board, "Sit!"  
 **Bing**

"Fuck yeah, bitches!" Funny shouted, jumping onto his podium and pelvic trusting at the NineLives crew, B.LaY and The Truth scrambling to cover up Jimmy Yuma and Gadjet's eyes.   
Deuce stood stupefied as Charlie Scene carried Funny on his shoulders back stage, almost tripping twelve times.  
J-Dog was crying under Johnny's arm.  
3 Tears approached Deuce, "Suck my nuts, Prodeuca!" He pelvic thrusted in his general direction, Deuce was #offended.  
Da Kurlzz walked up and stuck Donald Trump campaign buttons on everyone and gave Deuce a sigh with 'faggot' written on it.  
Danny stopped and said, "It was nice to see you again, Aron! Hope you and your family have a good night! Bye bye!"

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug*


End file.
